I taught you once
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Post BoFA. Kili, Fili et Thorin ont survécu mais Kili a subit une grave blessure. Alors que son frère s'enferme sur lui même, Fili fait tout son possible pour lui réapprendre ce qu'il a oublié. Pas de Durincest mais peut être pré-slash si vous voulez.


Héhéhééééé!

Une adorable artiste (Kaci) m'a autorisée à m'inspirer de ses dessins pour écrire des fics. Et voici la première :D Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce fanart (et de baucoup d'autres de cette artiste. Kaci est un peu mon "artist crush") ou Kili a été amputé d'une jambe et Fili l'aide à marcher avec ses béquilles. Le titre est inspiré de lanote de l'artiste sur le post en question.

Pas de Durincest, sauf si vous voulez. Il n'y a pour moi que de l'amour fraternel, ici

Le post en question est sur le tumblr de Kaciart (post/44253191198)

* * *

Kili se réveilla sans avoir le souvenir de s'être endormi. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, tentant de se rappeler d'un quelconque évènement avant le grand trou noir dans son esprit. Après quelques instants, il lui revint en mémoire le sang, les larmes, la guerre et la douleur. Il se souvint de son oncle, au sol, désarmé, faisant face à un terrible warg. Il se revit courir vers lui et enfoncer son épée dans l'épaule de l'animal. Celui-ci s'était retourné pour le saisir à la jambe en grondant. Il se rappela sa douleur, son sang et les cris de Thorin. Puis plus rien.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fut projeté dans la réalité, dans le présent. Il était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, sous sa confortable couverture. La pièce était silencieuse, mais il pouvait entendre le brouhaha de la vie derrière la porte. L'inquiétude disparut de la poitrine de Kili lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête, apercevant Fili qui dormait dans un fauteuil près du lit. Il semblait être sain et sauf, même s'il serait probablement courbaturé à son réveil, à en juger par sa position des plus inconfortables. Kili se concentra sur sa propre douleur. Un tiraillement désagrble dans le dos, un élancement vif dans le bras... Mais rien, absolument aucune douleur dans la jambe droite, celle que le warg avait serrée entre ses crocs. Kili fronça les sourcils: ce n'était pas normal. Non pas qu'il regrettait la douleur, non... Mais il _aurait du_ souffrir. Il se redressa doucement sur ses coudes et souleva la couverture. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur sa jambe et s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il vit que celle-ci avait été coupée au-dessus du genoux, le moignon précautionneusement emballé dans un bandage serré. Son cri lui échappa avant qu'il n'ait pu songer à le retenir.

Fili se réveilla d'un bond, manquant de tomber se son fauteuil. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et, quand il se posa sur son frère, son coeur se serra. Il se leva précipitamment et éructa:

- _THORIN!_

Il saisit les poignets de son frère pour l'empêcher de défaire son bandage et tenta, en vain, de capter son regard:

- Kili! Kili, tout va bien!

Mais le jeune nain avait les yeux fixés sur sa jambe amputée. Tout son corps tremblait, alors qu'il tentait de repousser son frère pour arracher son pansement. Fili entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, puis Thorin se précipiter vers eux.

- Fili...

- Il m'a réveillé en hurlant...

Thorin saisit les épaules du plus jeune de ses neveux, le maintenant de force contre le matelas. Fili saisit ses hanches pour l'empêcher de ruer, alors que son oncle posait une main sur la joue de Kili, parvenant à capter son regard embué de larmes. Fili aurait préféré qu'il l'apprenne autrement. Il aurait préféré avoir été présent lors du réveil de son frère, il aurait préféré lui annoncer lui même. La situation était déjà suffisamment difficile à assumer comme ça.

- Kili...

La voix grave de Thorin calma instantanément le jeune nain, qui cessa de gémir, sa respiration se faisant moins rapide.

- Kili, tu es en sécurité.

- Fili...

- Je suis là, Kili, dit l'ainé au saisissant la main de son frère.

Ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent sur les siens alors que son regard brun restait bloqué sur son oncle. Celui-ci se pencha un peu plus en avant et dit d'une voix calme.

- Tout va bien.

- Ma jambe...

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé? Avec le warg?

Kili hocha la tête et Fili le sentit se tendre légèrement sous lui. La main de Thorin descendit pour se poser contre son cou, se voulant rassurante:

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Kili. Et je n'aurais pas accepté que le guérisseur ne t'enlève ta jambe sir cela n'avait pas été le seul moyen de sauver la tienne. Tu n'aurais pas survécu sans cela.

- Mais... Je n'ai pas...

La voix de Kili était chevrotante des sanglots qu'il retenait, et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux bruns, bien vite effacée par la main de Thorin.

- Tu es de la lignée de Durin, la plus digne et la plus forte de toutes les lignées de nains. Tu te relèvera, Kili. Tu ne seras sans doute pas le guerrier que tu rêvais d'être, mais tu seras un excellent conseiller, pour moi comme pour ton frère, quand son temps sera venu. Mais tu n'en seras pas moins aimé. Ne pense pas un seul instant que Fili et moi t'aimons moins que nous t'avons aimé. Tu as le droit de pleurer, et je pense que tu devrais pleurer, si ça peut te soulager. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de penser que ta vie ne vaut plus l'effort d'être vécue. Tu n'es pas seul, Kili. Je suis là. Ton frère est là. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas.

Le regard du jeune nain fit un aller-retour entre son oncle et Fili avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Thorin se redressa et lança un regard rassurant à ses neveux. Après un signe de tête, il quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Il s'appuya contre le mur du corridor et passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Dwalin, qui avait accouru en entendant les cris de Fili et Kili, mais qui n'avait pas osé entrer de peur d'interrompre un moment important pour les héritiers de Durin, posa une main forte sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Vous avez eu les bons mots.

- J'espère simplement qu'il ira bien...

Dwalin esquissa un de ses rares sourires:

- Il est bien entouré. Tout ira bien.

_**xx- cinq mois -xx**_

- Tu ne peux pas rester au lit ou au fauteuil pour le reste de tes jours, Kili...

Le jeune nain, installé dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur son frère, appuyé contre le mur face à lui, puis haussa les épaules:

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre? Que j'aille chasser le renard en forêt? Il me manque une jambe, pour ça.

- Tu peux tirer à l'arc assis, tu sais...

- Cela pourrait en effet être utile, si je pouvais tenir assis sur mon cheval.

- Tu _peux_ monter à chev-

- Comme les dames elfes? l'interrompit rageusement Kili. Je préfère encore rester au lit pour le restant de mes jours...

Fili soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement:

- Tu pourrais au moins essayer de marcher... Bofur a eu la gentillesse de te fabriquer ces béquilles...

Il désigna du menton les béquilles en bois de pin qui reposaient sur le lit de Kili. Celui-ci referma son livre, et son visage se voila de tristesse:

- J'ai essayé, Fili... Je n'ai pas le courage. Je ne l'ai plus.

Son frère vint s'accroupir devant lui et posa une main sur son genou:

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, mon frère. Je t'ai appris à marcher lorsque tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Nous pouvons aisément recommencer.

Kili esquissa un sourire puis posa son livre sur la tablette auprès de lui.

- Une fois de plus, tu as raison, Fili...

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, dit-il en gonflant le torse, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors... Tu veux bien essayer?

Le brun grimaça mais dit en inclinant légèrement la tête:

- Donne-moi ces béquilles.

Fili s'exécuta promptement et donna les deux cannes à son frère. Celui-ci s'en servit pour se relever, comme il le faisait chaque jour pour passer de son lit à son fauteuil. Jusqu'ici, rien de difficile. Fili hocha la tête et se recula de deux pas:

- Maintenant, essaie de venir vers moi.

Kili inspira profondément et tenta de s'avancer vers son frère. Il s'emmêla les pinceaux et manqua de tomber, mais Fili était près de lui pour le retenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il l'aida à se relever, l'encourageant du regard, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Ils essayèrent, encore et encore et, après presque une heure d'efforts, Kili était toujours au pied de son fauteuil. Il trébucha une énième fois, et Fili le rattrapa de nouveau. Kili saisit l'épaule de son ainé et baissa la tête, visiblement à bout de force et de courage.

- Je suis désolé, Fili.

- Tu n'as pas à l'ê fais de ton mieux. C'est très bien.

Kili tira légèrement sur son bras, approchant son frère de lui et posa son front contre son épaule. Fili glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et ses doigts se perdirent entre ses mèches de cheveux bruns. Il sentit son frère trembler, et devina ses larmes. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et souffla:

- Je suis fier de toi, petit frère.

Kili se recula et croisa le regard de Fili. Celui-ci secoua la tête:

- Ne te sens pas obligé de recommencer maintenant. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait, aujourd'hui.

Son cadet renifla et, après avoir essuyé rapidement une larme du dos de la main, il raffermit sa prise sur ses béquilles avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle tentative.

**_xx- Trois mois de plus -xx_**

Fili retira ses lourdes bottes et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement. Il était parti s'entraîner avec Dwalin, sous les conseils de son oncle, mais il se rendait compte, maintenant, que c'était une terrible idée. Dwalin était un guerrier accompli, et il n'avait pas été tendre avec Fili, héritier du trône ou non. Fili se cambra légèrement, faisant craquer les vertèbres du bas de son dos, lâchant un grognement de soulagement.

Trois coups hésitant contre le bois de sa porte, restée ouverte, lui firent relever la tête. Le sourire de Thorin répondit au sien, et son oncle entra dans la chambre.

- Vous avez du temps à m'accorder, mon oncle?

Le Roi fronça les sourcils, faussement offensé, mais son sourire demeura:

- J'ai _toujours_ du temps à accorder à mes neveux. Comment s'est passé cet entraînement?

Fili se redressa en position assise, ses jambes pendant à l'extérieur du lit et s'appuya en arrière sur ses mains, un sourire narquoi vissé aux lèvres, alors que Thorin vint s'asseoir près de lui:

- Vous avez parlé à Dwalin...?

Thorin secoua la tête avec un léger rire:

- Je dois avouer que oui.

- Il était d'humeur... "taquine".

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais il m'a assuré que tu t'étais très bien défendu, cependant.

Fili gonfla le torse une seconde avant de rire en même temps que son oncle. Après avoir reprit son sérieux, il dit, toujours en souriant:

- Vous semblez d'humeur légère, mon oncle.

- As-tu vu ton frère, aujourd'hui?

Il fronça les sourcils au changement de sujet mais répondit:

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

- Si tu l'avais vu, tu serais d'aussi bonne humeur que moi, je pense.

Fili inclina légèrement la tête:

- Vraiment?

- Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais il s'est promené dans les couloirs d'Erebor toute la journée. Il m'a rendu visite en salle du trône et est resté là avec moi une bonne heure avant de décider de rejoindre Balin et Ori à la bibliothèque.

Le visage de Fili passa de la surprise au soulagement, puis son sourire reprit ses droits:

- Il marche, alors...

- Et on ne peut plus l'arrêter. Comme il n'arrête pas de parler. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui l'ai incité à quitter la salle du trône.

Fili baissa les yeux alors qu'il demandait:

- Pensez vous qu'il accepterais de me voir?

- Il est si fier de lui qu'il meurt d'envie de te voir. Crois moi. Il n'a cessé de me demander quand tu rentrerais.

Fili sauta du lit et Remit ses bottes prestement, sous le regard amusé de son oncle. Il se retourna vers lui et baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect:

- Me permettez vous de vous laisser?

- Je ne te permettrais pas de ne pas le faire. Va.

Le jeune nain sourit puis sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de son frère. Il trouva la porte ouverte et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Kili se tenait contre l'ambrasure de la fenêtre, son regard tourné avec envie sur l'extérieur, observant les rayons du soleil effleurer les terres au pied de la Montagne Solitaire, là même où tant de leur frères avaient perdu la vie lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Ses béquilles étaient posées contre le mur près de lui, à portée de main. La vision arracha un sourire à Fili avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse bruyamment la gorge. Kili se retourna vivement et son visage s'illumina quand il vit son frère. Fili fit un geste pour le rejoindre, mais il l'arrêta d'un signe de la tête avant de saisir ses béquilles. Le prince croisa les bras et l'observa faire, un sourcil levé, une expression perdue entre la fierté et l'amusement sur son visage. Kili cala les baquilles sous ses bras et s'appuya dessus pour se diriger vers son frère. Cela n'était pas encore parfait, mais Kili "marchait", il se déplaçait, et il avait l'air de prendre du plaisir à le faire. Et c'était largement suffisant. Son jeune frère s'arrêta devant lui et lui sourit franchement:

- Tu as vu? Nos efforts ont payé.

- Effectivement.

Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence, puis Fili attira son frère contre lui, le faisant trébucher légèrement. Il le serra contre lui, comme il l'avait fait trois mois auparavant, quand Kili avait essayé de marcher pour la première fois, et murmura contre son oreille:

- Je suis fier de toi, mon frère.

Kili se recula, son sourire illuminant son visage. Il était fier de lui-même.

- J'ai marché toute l'après-midi.

- Oui. C'est ce que m'a dit Thorin. Tu dois être épuisé.

- Je m'en remettrais, sourit-il en reprenant ses béquilles correctement et en se dirigeant vers son lit, sur lequel il s'assit.

Fili le suvit des yeux et dit, son sourire s'effaçant légèrement:

- Je croyais sincèrement que tu ne voudrais plus jamais marcher.

- Moi aussi. Mais il se trouve que mon entêté de frère n'a cessé d'essayer de me faire marcher.

Fili baissa les yeux une seconde et dit en souriant:

- Excuse moi pour ça. Je voulais seulement te voir... Te voir comme ça.

Il vint s'asseoir près de son frère et le silence s'installa entre eux, un silence confortable et rassurant, que Kili fut le premier à briser:

- Le tir à l'arc me manque.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner pour que tu t'entraîne. Tu peux tirer assis.

Le jeune nain tourna la tête et croisa le regard gris de son frère:

- Tu m'apprendrais à monter à cheval...?

Fili sourit franchement et hocha la tête:

- Je t'ai appris une fois, je peux bien t'apprendre de nouveau.

* * *

Hop.

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
